An inductor is one of the most important components for an electric circuit with a resistor, a capacitor, a transistor and a power source. The inductor has a coil structure where a conductor is wound many times as a screw or spiral form. The inductor suppresses a rapid change of a current by inducing the current in proportion to an amount of a current change. Herein, a ratio of counter electromotive force generated due to electromagnetic induction according to the change of the current flowing in a circuit is called an inductance (L).
Generally, the inductor is used for an Integrated Circuit (IC) for communication. High performance RF filters, and distributed amplifiers, such as those utilizing CDMA and/or GSM frequency bands, utilize inductors. In particular, inductors are used in a packaging technology for integrating many elements to a single chip, known as a System on Chip (SoC). Accordingly, an inductor having a micro-structure and good characteristics is needed. Particularly, in the case of implementing the inductor on a single wafer, the inductor formed on a substrate has considerable space requirements, which needs to be reduced due to the need to scale devices and add more density to the chip.